


【燕青咕哒】长线吸引

by Coldonehit



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldonehit/pseuds/Coldonehit
Summary: 疯狂感谢金主约稿征求同意七夕发出来，我cp七夕快乐！！！





	【燕青咕哒】长线吸引

立香垂头丧气地走在去补习班的路上。和同学们对比一下，她自己都觉得这沮丧有些不合时宜，独自居住在离学校近的公寓里面，家里给的零花钱丰盛到不需要像别人一样打工，甚至还为她糟糕的数学成绩每个月额外支付一笔补习班的费用。

但想到数学，再想到补课班那个对自己很凶的老师，她的胃就忍不住绞痛起来，往前走的步子也越来越慢。一开始，她只是稍微有些跟不上课程进度，但随着成绩下降，老师的态度也越来越恶劣，还会拿着她的作业在课堂上作为反面例子展示给同学们。

……虽然只是补课班的同学，但……格外受挫的少女弯下脊背，两腿交错的速度越来越慢，连一直神气的呆毛都微妙的收缩了体积，弯出几个沮丧的结，委顿在下面的发丝里。

去上课的路上有一个街头篮球场，立香的目光经常会被吸引过去。虽然每个运动起来的少年看起来都是大同小异地愉快健气，但她总是会被中间那个长头发的男生吸引走全部的注意力。他长得很漂亮，身材也并不像是运动员一样健硕，而显得非常纤细修长，不过曾经看到他弹跳起来灌篮的立香仔细观察之后，还是能在他身上发觉锻炼之后那种流畅优美的线条。

当然，他身上还有更引人注目的地方。油墨斑斓的色彩在人体的肌肤上被表达出来，类似古画的花与叶在篮球场周边的灯光下反射出带着薄汗的光，在少女看来，居然有些妖艳到不能直视的色气。

说起来，之前都是很多人在一起打球，今天不知道为什么只有他一个人呢……虽然也很好看就是了。她不知不觉地看入了神，直到路过的同学和自己打招呼才猛然发觉自己居然因为别人的身体停下了脚步。发现时间已经快来不及了，而自己刚才的想法又有些失礼，立香立刻在心里对不知名的男生说了一声抱歉，有些慌乱地加快了步子，义无反顾地奔赴长达四小时的数学刑场。

在下一次上课之前，这就是她人生中最糟糕的四个小时了。终于熬到下课，刚进教室就想拔腿逃跑的立香立刻抱起自己乱七八糟的试卷和练习册，飞快地冲出了补课班。虽然也没做什么体力活动，但全身的力气都像是被抽走了一样，脑子感觉都麻木得转不过来了，仅仅是思考应不应该去便利店买一瓶果汁的小事，都让立香感到无比厌倦疲惫。

如果用漫画来表示现在的她，一定是白色的小幽灵已经从嘴巴里飘出一半的游离状态，理所当然地，她也没能听到篮球场里面传来的喊声。“喂！小心！”声音在晚上十点的居民区绝对清晰明显，但仍然没有惊醒可怜学畜。

下一秒，篮球和人体碰撞的沉闷声音在夏日的夜晚消散开来。唯一一个还在篮球场里面的家伙三步并作两步跑到立香前面查看她的状况，他用手撑住自己的膝盖，半蹲下身问被球正中脑袋的可怜虫，“喊得那么大声都听不到……喂，你没事吧？”

立香保持着摔倒时用手条件反射护住头的姿势，呆呆地坐在地上，一时没有反应过来。来人已经干脆地把散落一地的资料捡了起来，他动作很利索地给她整理好叠成一叠，一手捞起她的书包，还能空出手来拉她一把。

立香的游离状态是在他蹲下替她拍打裙子时结束的。“诶、啊啊，不用不用，我没事的，就是没反应过来。”她慌忙向后退开，却差点踩在圆滚滚的小球挂坠上再摔一下子，那样子看起来实在是有点狼狈。

“嗯……？”男生发出了有些怀疑的声音站直身体，立香这才发现他就是那个格外惹人注意的家伙。虽然远看身材纤细脸蛋漂亮，但在这个距离，立香发觉自己要比他矮上不少，视线保持平视刚巧能看清他篮球衣下露出的胸膛和肩膀的纹身。

纹身……虽然近距离看过去的确非常漂亮，但第一时间只能联想到黑道和流氓的她立刻咽了咽口水，拘谨地道了个歉，“抱歉，那个，给您添麻烦了……”

“哈哈哈哈，被球砸到的人是你不是我吧？”男生发出了爽朗的笑声，凤眼也弯了起来，“为什么反过来向我道歉啊？”因为太过疲倦，反应慢了半拍的立香又揉了揉自己的脑袋，想要接过他手中的书包和资料，“啊、是哦……”

“这还要反应一下吗？”似乎被立香脸上“你说的好有道理”的委屈表情所取悦，他笑得更开心了，“该不会被砸傻了吧……算了，还是我帮你提吧。”只用一手便拎起少女用两只手才能提的稳的包，他用另一只手拉住立香的手腕，“虽然你说没事，但还是很过意不去啊，这样吧，那边有家很好吃的包子，我请你吃作为赔礼好了。”

他的态度实在是太过自然而强势了，立香一不小心就被带入到对方的节奏中去，晕乎乎地被拽到了隔壁街的包子摊上，又立刻被塞了一个热乎乎软绵绵的包子到手里。放学回家之后匆忙出来补课到现在，她也的确是饿了，再加上包子的香气真的很好闻，面团发酵后带着微微酸味的粮食香气从蒸笼中扑出来，混合着香菇的肉馅鲜甜气味，刚才还在拒绝的她没说什么，肚子已经咕噜噜的叫了起来。

在边上也捧着包子吃起来的男生顿时忍俊不禁，轻咳一声替她理顺凌乱的头发，“对吧？我就说很好吃来着。”还没等她反应过来，他的手就已经离开了她的发丝，在她眼前摊开，“还没有自我介绍，我叫燕青，是很近的那所大学的学生。”

“我叫做立香，藤丸立香。”她小心翼翼地伸出手，和他握了一下，“谢谢你请我吃这个……香菇包子。”不知道是包子摊温暖明亮的灯晃到了她的眼睛，还是扑面而来的柔和蒸汽太过潮湿，又或者是燕青对自己的态度十分温柔友善，坐在这里的立香只觉得一天以来累积的委屈和疲惫像涨潮一样涌上了心头。

吸了吸鼻子，她低下头，想要接着啃咬包子的动作掩盖自己忽然被泪水充盈的眼睛，暗自祈祷燕青不要注意到自己。但就在她眨巴着眼睛，不让眼泪掉下来的当口，燕青就向她转了过来，还关切地扳住她的脸询问道，“是哪里疼吗？头？还是腿？”

“不、不是啦……”见燕青大有要亲眼确认她跌倒后有没有伤口的意思，她又是困窘又是有点高兴地推了推他，声音还带着软绵绵的哭腔，“忽然想到在补课班被老师教训了而已。刚才也没有反应过来就被砸了，大概是我太笨了吧？”

“怪不得每周看到你都是垂头丧气的，原来是去补课班啊。”听到燕青这么说，立香不由得诶了一声。燕青立刻举起双手做投降状，“不不不，这么说好像有点奇怪。应该说我每周来打球都正好能看到一个红头发小姑娘苦着脸，很醒目地从边上走过去，嗯，你知道你的头发很鲜艳吧？”

发觉对方也注意到自己的立香怔了一下，才说道，“你的长头发在打球的人里面也很醒目啊，我每次过去，也能看到你呢。”她顿了顿，补充道，“我这么说，好像也哪里怪怪的。”说罢，两个人不约而同地笑了起来。

热腾腾的包子让立香糟糕压抑的心情一扫而空，就在他们两个走到街口，立香打算告别的时候，她听到燕青对自己说，“或者……我来教你数学吧？”他手里还拎着立香的书包，却很轻松地交叉着双臂垫在脑后，显得很轻松的样子，“免得下次考砸了你要怪我把你砸傻了。”

立香相当不擅长拒绝人，或者说，她也找不到什么像样的借口来拒绝燕青的“放假了我很闲，我数学好，我要对你的小脑袋瓜负责”三连，稀里糊涂地就和对方交换了line，每周也多了两天补习的时间。

一开始，立香已经做好了上一次课就因为太过愚钝而被对方怒删line的结果，但出乎意料的，燕青讲课的风格和她以前遇到的老师完全不一样，教给她习题的时候也很耐心。不知不觉地，两个人的补习地点从家庭餐厅转移到了燕青的公寓里。“虽然我知道在日本不一样，但总是被女孩子请吃饭，我也会不好意思的。”燕青如此要求道，“去我家的话，每次只要你请我吃便利店的关东煮和布丁就可以啦。”

当时沉浸在自己的数学分数终于及格的学畜小姐昏头转向的一口答应了下来，看向燕青的眼神充满崇拜，像是收集了漫天的小星星一样，闪亮的让燕青的脸颊都染上了微微的红晕。“也没什么……”他嘟囔着，像是要掩饰什么一样，推了推学习用的黑框眼镜。

虽然说是约定了用点心来充当补习的费用，但地点转移之后，少女微妙的发现，自己成了接受投喂的那一方。或是被她钟爱的桃子果汁，或是燕青家里寄来的特产食品，或是对方临时买多了的打折蛋糕。“怎么说呢……”中间休息的时候，她捏着自己的肚子，小声吐槽，“感觉体重和考上大学的几率同比增长着。”

“这样，那还要吃吗？”在厨房搅拌着米饭的燕青不知怎么听清的，探出头询问，“今天做了杂烩饭哦。”燕青做的杂烩饭超级好吃，往往会加很多立香喜欢的腊肠进去。“……吃！”她沉默了一下，哒哒哒地跑向厨房，毫无尊严地补充道，“我要一满碗！”

补习了大半年，在jk的不懈努力之下，体重终于勉强维持在最后的底线上，而偏差值的进步倒是相当可喜。出于少女不可言说的羞涩心思，她的目标院校已经变更成了燕青目前就读的那一所名校。“如果这次考得好考得好的话……”晚上回到家也努力做着题的她咬着笔尾，露出微微的甜笑，“就告白吧。”但下一秒，她就脸爆红地埋进了书里面，“不，还是考上了再……”

考试的日子很快就到了。果不其然，有了甜甜的少女心加成，学校组织的模拟考非常顺利。顺利到她一出考场就压抑不住满脸满心的笑，任由满天碎雪下落到自己的脸上，快快乐乐地打电话给燕青。她甩着围巾，小皮靴踏在薄雪融化成一片亮痕的人行道上，冷不防被一个人拦腰抱起来。

然后她的头发就被熟悉的手揉乱了，围巾也被好好缠回到脖子上，“考得很好？”燕青含着笑问她，却不是为了等她回答，“我想也是，为了庆祝立香小姐离目标院校更进一步，我做了饺子给你庆祝。”

可能是今天他要去学校的缘故，燕青戴着眼镜，衣服也穿的格外文气，格子围巾从黑色大衣领口处露出细细一条，更显出他秀美的容貌。虽然这扮相平时难得一见，但对于现在的立香来说，更重要的反而是……“饺子！”脱离紧张的考场，她立刻感觉到迟来的饥饿揉捏着空空的胃袋，“呜呜呜燕青真是太好了！”

因为两个人住的不算远，吃完饺子的立香也并不急着回家，和燕青一起收拾完餐桌洗完碗之后，坐在垫子上围着矮桌分享起冰箱里最后一块蛋糕。她认认真真地拿着小叉子在中间划开一条线，沿着它把蛋糕切成两半，“你要草莓的那一半，还是奶油多的那一半？”

银色的尖巧叉头被她含进嘴巴里提前品尝蛋糕的甜美，她的眼神在草莓上萦绕不去。燕青的目光在立香红润的嘴唇上停留一瞬，他说，“那就……奶油那边吧。”格外喜欢吃小蛋糕上面的水果的少女立刻把另外一边拿过来，笑得眉眼弯弯格外开心，“选了就不能后悔了哦。”

涂抹着奶油的海绵蛋糕还带着点凉气，在吃完饭暖烘烘的时候吃，好像在吃一个轻量版的冰淇淋一样。立香的那一半很快就吃的只剩下窄窄的一条柱子了，一看就知道她打算把水果留到最后吃。一边吃，她还一边和燕青聊着天。

“燕青为什么会纹身啊。”她圆溜溜的眼睛纯然好奇地看了燕青被衬衫挡住的部位，“很疼不说，还很可怕欸。”见燕青笑着过来摸她的头发让她不怕不怕，她有点恼羞成怒地轻轻踹了他的小腿一脚，“笑什么嘛！本来就和你实力学霸的人设不符啊。”她理直气壮地扳着手指数起日本黑道的特征，“这么大面积的纹身露出去，绝对不像好人啦！”

燕青已经笑得趴在桌子上，橄榄绿的眼睛也蒙上了愉悦的亮光，他一边擦了擦笑出来的眼泪，一边问立香，“现在就是好人了？”“对啊，”天然呆接话的态度特别自然，语气中还透出一种嫌弃燕青太笨的意味，“就算一开始是你砸到了我，但正常人都不会帮人补这么久的课吧？”而且还会做好吃的给她，“这不是标准的好人笨蛋吗？”

燕青很轻地笑了一声，极为突兀地——最起码在立香看来是这样——握着她的肩，凑过来亲了她一下。“那现在就来做坏事了。”被他突然丢开的叉子还在桌面上微小的摇动着，立香盘子里苦苦保持形态的蛋糕水果柱啪嗒一声倒了下去，一颗蓝莓咕噜噜地滚出了一个胳膊的距离。但一切都比不上燕青在方寸之间吐出的这句话。

还挺甜的。这是立香的第一反应。这个突发情况显然已经超出了她所能处理的事物的超现实极限了，燕青退开之后，她怔愣地扫了一圈，最终叉起掉落在盘子上的草莓，一口咬掉了半个。才皱着眉头心事重重地嚼上两口，燕青就又凑了过来。

“都说了要做坏事了，怎么还惦记着草莓呢。”他好像撒娇一样说着，像是被她的举动搞得有些无奈一样，把叉子从她的手里拿了出去。比起上一个吻，这个尤其深入，燕青的舌头顶着半个多汁的浆果在她的嘴巴里面滑动，好像要和她争抢，又好像想要把草莓快点定进她的喉咙。

草莓边缘丝丝缕缕的果肉不断脱离中心，软而纤长的果肉和小小的种子在两根舌头的中间增加了别样的趣味。虽然立香刚才也吃了同样的蛋糕，但燕青传递过来的味道就好像带着更明显的甜美气息，让她的呼吸都困难起来。明明只是在嘴巴里翻搅，立香却因为搭在腰上的手敏感地颤抖起来，腰和腿都窜过了阵阵热流，好像正在室温中融化的蛋糕一样。

这次燕青再离开她的时候，多余的涎液也跟着一起远离，立香的脸轰地一声红起来，眼睁睁地看着那道银丝变细变沉，直到断裂开来。而燕青红艳的比草莓也不差什么的舌尖，正挑逗一般地从他的嘴唇中探出来，在唇角勾动着，把暧昧的水痕抚平了。

“忘了告诉你，那次我是故意的。”发觉她似乎终于回到了现实，燕青挑了挑眉，露出一个坏笑。立香现在很难去理解他的意思，那几根手指就好像在燃烧一样，透过冬天的宽松毛衣和可爱衬衣，在她腰上留下了炙热的指痕。

现在，又有了更加得寸进尺的举动。在立香的感知中，它就好像一个有别于燕青的小怪兽，它拨开藏蓝色毛衣的边缘，拉开少女收进裙腰的带着花边的衬衣边边，肆无忌惮地溜进了她的衣服里面兴风作浪。腰已经软下来的立香忽然打了个激灵，想要做些什么来改变现在的局势，但燕青在她的小脑瓜想出对策之前，就把她整个人拉进了怀里。

她的腰很敏感，或者说，她的身体对任何外来的触碰都很敏感。已经用两只手环抱住立香的大坏蛋在心里给定评语，一边作弄着她光滑的腰背，一边不容分说地又亲了过去。咕啾咕啾的水声在室内并不怎么响，但立香的耳朵反而能清楚地听到这微妙的声音越来越大，像是要把她冲化掉一样。

这个吻结束的比想象中要快，最起码比上一个无比深入亲密的纠缠来说要快。立香的小手还抓着燕青的衣摆，眼神又迷蒙又色气地看过去，那一片金色潋滟如宫廷中细细揉碎在女人肌肤上的金粉，仿佛在意犹未尽地询问他为什么不继续。那一瞬间，燕青觉得自己的表情一定僵硬又忍耐，总之绝对精彩。

不想再忍耐什么，他把矮桌踹开，直接半拖半抱地把立香带到了床上。小小的单人公寓虽然布置简洁，但还是相当紧凑，燕青曾经不止一次觉得这里太过逼仄，住在集餐厅客厅卧室为一体的房间里也没有趣味。但现在他不这么想了，随便就能把吃着点心的少女抱到三步之外的床上，在家里可办不到。

立香还没从天旋地转的场景转换中回过神来，就被另一人投下的阴影笼罩在下。燕青秀美精致的凤眼极具有攻击性地看进她的眼睛里面，让她脸上的热度完全无法消退，甚至还有所上升。脸颊开始一跳一跳地发热，立香疑心自己现在看起来就是一颗梳了头发的拟人番茄。而且躺在床上，说不定看起来很丑。

她才扭着身子想要从他的目光下逃开，两腿中间就被燕青的膝盖插了进来，缩在胸前的双手也被他拉到头顶，强势地固定住。惩罚一般地在她光洁白皙的脖子上留下两个印痕，燕青把她的毛衣拉高，缠在她的手臂上，才慢慢开始解她的衬衣扣子。

他的手指修长，指尖和半圆形的仿贝母扣子在活动中都反射出可喜的光，只是一个属于活物，一个属于装饰。这一幕立香无从欣赏，她只是羞赧地感觉到，原本服服帖帖包裹住她的衬衣逐渐多了一道缝隙，从小腹开始，衣物原本的重量正离开她，转而经过腰侧投向床铺。

如图展开绘卷显露出真身一般，少女的身体在燕青的手下逐渐暴露出来。她很紧张，平坦的小腹也不自觉地绷紧了，在他解到胸前的时候，燕青清楚地看见她肌肤上的细小绒毛都竖了起来，一副小动物被捕食还坚持被动防守的样子。恶作剧一般地，他的指尖顺着立香的腋下，从侧腰刷地向下一划。

“呀啊！”突然收到刺激，立香的小腰反射性地向上一拱，想要逃开又痒又痛，还带来一阵奇怪酥麻的动作。然而那声娇嫩的声音显然太过甜美，让燕青本就蠢蠢欲动的手指又多了点继续玩下去的动机。

前扣式的小可爱只要随便一用力就能打开，她身上穿着的衣物都柔顺的体现着布料的本质，静静伏在边上不动了。还在动的只有燕青。随着重力流向身体两边的胸乳盈盈颤着，顶端已经竖起来的乳尖像是蛋糕上装饰着的水果。“真可爱，小红莓一样。”燕青哑着嗓子赞美，迫不及待地一口咬了上去。

“呜……”虽然有点疼，但很快的，立香自己也感觉到乳尖正在燕青的牙齿中间肿胀起来，“好痛。”她口是心非地说着，声音里不免因为他随之而来的舔舐吸吮多了水润的湿气。燕青带着狡猾地笑意抬眼看她，他的舌头还围着她软绵绵的乳晕打着圈，手又一次爬升到了她的侧腰，再一次顺着少女优美的曲线，轻轻划了下去。

立香明显发出了忍耐一般的抽噎声，还条件反射地收紧了腿——她完全忘了燕青的身体正坚定地阻挡在自己的双腿之间，直到低沉的笑声传到耳朵里，才停下了和他的腿绞紧的行为。“没关系，”燕青把乳尖含在嘴里，含糊地说，“尽管用力，反正也夹不坏。”

他又坏笑起来，立香因为他话语中不正经的双关又一次羞的说不出话来，身体各处的刺激仿佛也跟着变强了。她细细地喘息着躺在燕青铁灰色的条纹床单上，散发着和整个房间格格不入的诱人甜香，少女喜欢用的果香身体乳到现在仍有残留，引诱着燕青贴近去品嗅。

他也的确这么做了，放弃已经沾了一层晶亮唾液的小红莓，燕青毫不顾忌地把脸埋进了双乳之间自然空出的缝隙中，深深地吸了几口气。对立香来说，这动作的刺激并不小于方才的唇舌玩弄，甚至还因为身体气味而多了点羞耻的意味，吸入时空气略过皮肤，很快就被他所呼出的热气所代替。胸前不过方寸的肌肤，敏感度居然被提升到了立香难以想象的境地。

小穴反射性地收缩两下，立香感到一股热流涌出了身体，打湿了紧贴肌肤的内裤和黑色丝袜。她的脸毫无迟疑地红了起来，就像是感受到秋天到来的苹果一样，红的活泼又美丽，“等、等下呀！”发觉他的手已经撩开百褶裙，伸到裙下试图撕扯她的黑色丝袜，她扭动起来。

“你好歹要把灯关上呀！”立香不想被喜欢的人看到身体，十几岁的女高中生对自己的身体就像是教导主任看着差生的试卷，总有种吹毛求疵到毫无必要的苛刻。更何况，还没有做什么，内裤却湿的水汪汪一片，只要燕青稍稍拉下裤袜边缘，拨开内裤就能看到。她自觉无法接受这样令人害羞的场景，所以挣扎的益发尽心尽力，像一尾离开水的活鱼一样，在燕青的床上踢来蹬去，死活不让他继续下去。

燕青的反应是当即紧紧抱住了她，紧的让立香觉得呼吸都有些困难了。然后，闷闷的笑声通过年轻男性厚实宽阔的胸膛带来了震动，微妙的通过他身上的法兰绒布料刺激着立香裸露在空气中的肌肤。“嗯，是我忽视了……环境问题。”又在她的小嘴上盖了个章，燕青起身关掉了学习所用的明亮的顶灯，转而拧开了床头上的小夜灯。

“然后，让立香一个人不好意思，也是我的错。”夜灯只能说是聊胜于无，甚至不比隔壁楼还亮着的商店招牌，红绿的霓虹灯透过半透明的薄纱窗帘打在燕青身上，愈发显得这男人的妖气。预感到了燕青要做什么，立香虽然感觉自己的脸在黑暗中愈发滚烫，但还是吞了一口口水，睁大眼睛看着他解开他的扣子。从领口到最底下，燕青用热情的眼神看着安静下来的立香，无比诱惑地解开了。

他穿在身上的那层颜色在这样暧昧的微光下就像是活过来了一样，燕青再次附身过来亲吻她的时候，立香恍惚地觉得自己嗅到了什么不同寻常的，格外迷人的香气。因为脸上尚未散去的温度，她有些不安地扇动着睫毛，但最终还是闭上了眼睛，接受了这个吻。

燕青的性格实际上强势，幸运的是，或者是糟糕的是，他同时非常善于得寸进尺。就比如说现在，察觉到身下的小姑娘态度有所软化，他的手立刻就突破了紧紧贴合着肌肤的衣物，把冬天所穿的厚裤袜毫不留情地从她身上剥离。

湿润的秘处很快就要被发现了，立香不安地哼唧一声，没想到燕青非常克制地把她下身的衣物脱的光溜溜的之后，又回过头去亲她。“不要怕，等你说好了，我们再开始。”虽然燕青的额头上已经冒出了细密的汗珠，呼吸也带上了不均匀的气喘声，但他还是尽心尽力地安抚着紧张的立香，完全没有了刚开始恶质的强势。现在的燕青，仅仅是一个希望在床笫之上讨好情人的男人。

“呜……被咬碎了……”刚才有所冷却的乳尖又一次被对方尖锐的虎牙造访，立香发出了让她自己都吃惊的娇嗔，一边本能地挺起胸方便燕青的动作。而燕青则真的如他所说，小心地环抱住立香的腰，很辛苦地开始了又一轮爱抚。立香能感受到对方热硬的肉棒在她光溜溜的蜜裂外昂扬着，绷紧着，弹跳着，却没有进一步动作。

“那个……”虽然想开口让他直接进来，但她在快感之间还是决定嘴巴里好像被灌了什么甜蜜蜜黏糊糊的东西，舌头发出的像是喝醉之后的声音，“你、你解开我呀……”少女的双手还被自己的毛衣和衬衣卷着，很难挣脱这个冬装小陷阱去在做什么动作。

燕青依言做了。若是她推开我的话，我就把她锁在这里，让她哭着叫出来，直到忘了拒绝我这回事，他这么想着。却完全没防备立香得到自由所做的第一件事是勒住他的脖颈深深亲起来。“什么嘛，人家还想要上大学再告白呢。”一吻结束，像个小树袋熊一样挂在他身上的少女嘟着嘴，似乎很不满，“燕青真是太过分了……”

燕青呆住了，趁机告白的立香反而升起了调皮捣蛋的心思，她抱紧燕青，摇晃着腰部去调戏被蜜汁染得湿滑的肉棒。她是第一次，虽然有足量的知识储备，但肉棒并非固定不动的道具，几次从紧闭的肉唇中滑开时碰到了藏在贝肉中的小珍珠，让少女颤抖着腰流出更多汁液。

被这样来回挑逗的燕青也不怎么好受，软热的小穴近在咫尺，却总是在他即将撬开入口时溜走。他无法忍耐地低吟一声，手掌伸进百褶裙握住她光溜溜的小屁股，“真是小捣蛋，这种事不是这么做的……”仗着自己手臂长而有力，他的另一只手也从后面探进去，拨开了滑得不好玩弄的两瓣肉唇，让龟头直接顶在了入口，“要这样才对。”

不知是紧张还是舒服，趴在他肩窝里的立香微微颤抖着，发出了幼猫一样的嗯嗯声。她呼出的热气打在身上，痒酥酥的，燕青的身子微妙的麻了半边，下面硬的更厉害了。他把那两边的软肉用手指拉的更开，开始慢慢伸进她的身体。

明明水已经多得争先恐后从里面涌出来，打湿了指尖和肉棒的地步，但察觉到异物的立香还是条件反射地紧张起来，收缩着想要把燕青的那一根赶出去，吸吮之间反而箍的他又是快意又是不满。

“好，我慢慢地进去，”燕青侧过头，轻易地咬住立香的耳朵，舌尖很自然地在耳廓里面挑了一圈，“放松，立香。”“我、我也想啊……”被挑逗了半天的身体也渴望着继续下去，但是无法控制条件反射的立香也有些委屈，“但我就是紧张嘛……嗯……”

燕青的手又开始作怪，被捏住小阴蒂让她的尾音忽然上扬。只是轻轻揉着那里，隔着软软的小阴唇挑弄着那颗更有弹性的肉粒，就让少女浑身无力地只有呻吟哼唧的份儿。趁着她没有力气，也没有注意力分给小穴，燕青慢慢地往那片湿热如被正午的太阳毒晒后的沼泽一样的秘处挤入。

这过程实在是太过缓慢磨人了，当整根终于没入后，饶是燕青也迫不及待地动了起来。小幅度地、速度很快的戳刺很快就让立香有了奇怪的感觉。被他圆圆的龟头反复攻击时，膨胀的伞部往往会刮蹭到某个让她很舒服，又会带来电流经身一般微妙痛感的地方。已经习惯房间里的黑暗的双眼被生理性的泪水搞得一片模糊，立香呜咽着咬住燕青的肩，勉强地动着腰想要迎合，却往往被巨大的快感搞得胆怯起来想要退避。

“唔、坐下去，立香，好孩子。”完全忘记自己的腿还盘在人家的腰上，其结果就是被这样诱哄着强制压着腰把他的肉棒吞的更深，感觉脑子已经舒服到乱七八糟一团的立香想说点指责燕青言而无信的话，却被进一步加快的节奏颠得舌头都木掉了，“快……呜，燕青，过分……”

“嗯？要我再快点、再过分一点？”发觉了立香能在这行为中获取快感，放心大胆动作起来的燕青恶意曲解了小姑娘的指责，“立香真是好色的小姑娘……好的，没问题哟。”他的手开始在极其富有技巧性地按摩着某几处位置，或是捻起，或是按压，往往能起到好的莫名其妙的效果，“这样好色的立香，也很可爱呢。”

人的身体上被称为命门的部位，其实也没什么特殊的地方，只不过确实会因为脆弱而格外富有感知能力。这也难怪，这是稍稍被人用力都有可能让人失去生命的地方，就算是轻柔的爱抚，也会让身体本能地战栗。燕青轻轻咬在立香的颈侧，舌头沿着动脉的位置上下游弋着，一边按在她身上的某处，享受着小穴忽然之间紧到极处的收缩。

和彻底掌握了游乐方式的燕青比起来，立香只觉得难受至极，不知道燕青是如何做到的，每当她想要从那根深深楔入身体的肉棒上逃离的时候，他就像能预知她的动作一样，轻松地在身上动作几下让她完全没了力气，只能抱住他的脖子让自己不至于滑下去。然后，就像是惩罚一样，汹涌的快感会让她哭着叫喊不要、停下，小手也在燕青的后背抓挠捶打个不停。就算这样，燕青也完全没有放开她的意思，只是敷衍地夸奖着她自顾自地动作着。

好舒服、不对，好难过、继续、快停下。立香的脑子里乱成一团，完全不能判断到底是舒服还是难受地胡乱要求着，本来声音娇软的嗓子都带上了沙哑的疲倦。“呜呜……不行，要变成……”忙着喘气，还要哭着说话，她委屈地抽噎着，“要变成笨蛋了……快停下，快停下啊……”

下一秒，肉棒立刻离开了她的身体，发出啵的一声，还带出了一股热流，立香不顾腿根湿成一片的羞耻，奋力想要逃开。谁知道下一秒她就被翻过来按在床上，燕青俯身过来压制住她，咬住她的耳朵，“不会的，好好做的话，立香很快就会学会的。”

立香的手像是要爬开一样抓着床单，但随着撞击和水声一道响起，那双手就好像提过什么令她不堪重负的东西一样，颤抖着放开又握紧，却只能拉动床单形成两个小小的窝。腰一下好像失去了知觉，也断开了和身体的链接，自顾自地快乐起来。连续的小高潮刺激的立香已经说不出话来，嘴巴迷茫地半张着，口水流到了下巴上。她转过头想要拜托燕青快停下，却好像进一步刺激了那家伙的狂热。

在令人发狂的快感中，立香似乎进入了半昏迷状态，一边感受着燕青的动作，一边无措地高潮连连，越来越缩成无力的一小团。到他射出来，应该就能结束了吧……她模糊的想着，却没想到燕青又一次强硬的拉着她转换了姿势。这次是被他抱起来用双臂把她的腿分开成m型的姿势，好像小孩子被抱着把尿一样，燕青跪在床的边缘，就这样对着窗子动起来。

灯光刺激的立香回了神，然后刚才积攒起来的令人烦躁的快感也有了发泄的通道。立香不受控制地踢蹬着腿，想从外界的灯光也好、可能的目光也好、的范围下逃开，却牵动了被填的满满的小穴。

她叫出声了，可是她自己没有意识到，她的声音尖锐的有点可怜，还带着明显的泣音，大张的双腿之间无可遮掩地喷出了一股水流，把燕青今天饱受折磨的床单打湿了一片。被吸的头皮发麻的燕青也在同时射了出来。

因为床太乱了，匆匆洗了个澡的两个人只能团在打开的沙发床上。立香枕着燕青的手臂，因为害羞不肯去看他，而是背对着他缩成一小团，小声指责，“你，你怎么能这么作弄我，流氓！坏蛋！”

燕青颇为自得地笑了起来，把这一团拖进怀里，“嗯？难道不是立香一直在作弄我吗？直到现在还是没想起来？”

立香回忆了半晌，从幼儿园被她抢棒棒糖的同学到高中交到的网友，中间完全都没有燕青的影子，但被人这么说了，她还是有点底气不足，“想起来什么？”

燕青揪了一把她的脸蛋，“我们是一个国中的啊，我毕业的时候你还问我要过纽扣，立香真是薄情，这么快就把我抛到了脑后。”呃……立香的身体忽然僵硬起来，她慌张地说着，“我好累哦，还是睡觉吧。”就马上装作睡着了一样使劲呼吸着。

在黑暗中，她瞪大了双眼，毫无睡意——只是帮害羞的朋友去问学长要纽扣这件事，绝对、绝对不能被燕青知道！对那个学长的印象只是‘头发有点长’这件事也是！这么想着，她想要悄悄拿过手机看看燕青的社交账号，手刚伸出去就被啪的按了下来。

“不困？”身后的燕青问道，却不给她拒绝的余地，手已经伸进了她穿着当睡衣的宽松t恤，“唔、正好我也想再来一次……”

“咦咦咦！住手啦笨蛋燕青！”终于被燕青抓回巢的小猎物这么叫着，声音渐渐被暧昧的水声所代替了。


End file.
